The Right Kind of Wrong
by vixxbitch
Summary: When Emma Waylan is sent to babysit the twins Ms. Parry adopted again, this time she's joined by the long-haired Son of Ipswich who's usually out. What happens when Emma accidently cuts her hand and Dr. Pogue saves the day? SONG FIC PoguexOC


_The Right Kind Of Wrong_

Ever had that feeling when you _knew _something wasn't good for you? That the more you hung around this "venom" you were bound to get infected? That's pretty much how I feel right about now.

He stood beside one of the bonfires, his hazel eyes scoping out the crowd and I made sure that I was looking in the opposite direction when his gaze scanned past the general area I stood in. It was odd for girls to be staring at the Sons of Ipswich but I didn't want to throw it out there that I was checking only _one. _

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

I've had this obsession/crush no Pogue Parry since I was at least a freshman. I'd known him all through grade school but his parents shipped him off with the rest of the Sons for some private boarding school for junior high. We'd been close since at least kindergarten, practically best friends. But our families came from two different worlds.

My dad had passed away when I was 5 and I lived in a small apartment in downtown Ipswich with my three younger siblings and mother. He lived in one of the huge mansions that each of the Sons' families owned. And I mean this place was _massive_. I went there every now and then to babysit the baby Chinese twins his mother had adopted when they were babies. Pogue's mother, Rosalind, always told me he'd be off with the boys, painting the town or however she said it.

Now I was currently looking at him through my lashes at him from across the beach like some sort of stalker. Okay, I was a stalker.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Those cool hazel eyes swept over the crowd again and, before I could react, they landed on me. Almost like he'd intentionally looked over here.

Oh, boy.

A slow smile spread across those lips and he gave me a little nod, which I took as a greeting. I surprised myself by smiling back, almost flirtatiously.

Then those eyes weren't looking at me anymore.

I took in the big picture and saw none other than Reid Garwin, propping his arm up on Pogue's shoulder, getting the biker boy's attention. Reid was pointing around in the crowd and Pogue followed his finger, looking towards the cliffs.

I pursed my lips, looking down into my cup of Coke and vodka that Anna had poured me. Anna was my best friend and had been since literally birth and she was currently standing at my side, talking still about her cute chem partner.

I couldn't believe how much of a horrible friend I was to ignore my best friend gushing about someone she liked when I was too busy ogling at a Son. What had gotten into me?

Two nights later, I'd answered the call of Rosalind Parry to look after Li and Lian for the evening as she went out to a dinner with her business partner. I arrived at the house, pulling my mom's crappy Toyota into the driveway behind a Land Rover. A sleek blue BMW was to my left, which I recognized as Ms. Parry's car. But a flash of yellow caught my eye in the sunset.

Pogue's Ducati.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw it, knowing instantly that he was home. Any other time I'd babysat, it was gone running around town with Tyler Simms' Hummer. But here it sat, obviously showing that its owner was inside.

Rosalind came running out of the house, looking so gorgeous for a woman that had to have been at least 35. "Hello, Emma! Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice. I hope I didn't ruin any plans of yours, dear."

_Since when do I have plans?_ "Oh, it's not a problem, Ms. Parry. I love Li and Lian! Where're at they at now?"

She opened the door to the BMW, smiling as she replied. "There in their room. Pogue's decided to stick around tonight but I wouldn't trust him with the two babies. You know boys at this age." She shook her head, chuckling.

I smiled, heading up the front walkway as she backed out of the driveway, waving at me. I walked inside the spacious foyer, hearing the big screen in the living room blaring loudly of what sounded like SPEED.

_Pogue._

His voice rang through my mind like a whisper and I felt my heartbeat accelerate as I forced myself up the main stairs, looking over the mantle and seeing a figure sitting in the recliner, drinking a Monster, eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, Emma." He looked away from the screen, grinning at me before nodding his head towards the hallway. "Ma put them in their crib after they crashed in here about 10 minutes ago. They might've woken up."

I smiled, blushing a little, tucking a strand of my honey brown hair behind my ear. "Thanks, Pogue." I turned down the hallway, heading towards the babies' room and opening the door silently.

Sure enough, Li and Lian laid in their crib, sound asleep beside each other. A soft smile crossed my lips at the sight of the two cutest babies I'd ever seen sleeping so peacefully.

"They're adorable, right?" Pogue's voiced caused me to twirl around and come face-to…well his broad chest. I gasped softly, resting my hand on my throat as I tried to slow down my racing heartbeat. He chuckled, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,"

I laughed breathlessly before I closed the door, leaving him and me alone in the hallway. "You're fine." _He for sure is. _That dumb voice in my head chose then to speak up. "I just didn't hear you come down the hallway."

He shrugged, smiling a little. "Usual I'm like a bull in a china shop but I guess I was trying not to wake the babies."

I smiled, nodding, as he turned down the hallway towards the living room again. I followed him, turning into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Rosalind had given me free access to any food in the house, as part of my payment for "spending all your time here", as she'd put it once. "Want me to fix anything?" I called into the living room.

"No, I can get it." He called back before I heard him come into the kitchen.

I opened some of the cabinets, grabbing random food items for food while he scoped out the refrigerator. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you're not out with the boys tonight?" I glanced over my shoulder as I set down the jar of peanut butter onto the counter.

His lean body was leaning over the fridge, a small smile on his lips. I felt my heart stutter when I took notice of the white wife-beater he was wearing, leaving the huge muscles of his arms free for my gaze. "Caleb decided to stay in with his mom tonight, just to watch after her and all that. Baby Boy and Reid were just going to Nicky's to raise hell like always so it was nothing new. I just didn't feel like going to Nicky's tonight, actually." He grabbed what look like a jar of tartar sauce.

"You're going to put _that _on your sandwich?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped up next to me to make his own sandwich.

He grinned, looking down at me. I took notice then that he was at least a head and a half taller than me. "It's pretty good, actually. Especially with pickles and cheese. My…dad used to eat them like that." He looked down sadly and I felt my heart pang for him. His father had died of cancer almost 3 years ago and I'm sure it still took a toll on Pogue.

Before I knew what I was doing, I laid my hand on his huge arm, resisting the urge to run my hands over the rock-hard muscles. But I have his arm a slight squeeze, letting him know it was okay.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

They say your somethin' I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, the noise from the TV dying out instantly. I gasped a little, jumping into Pogue but I felt his hand on the small of my back to steady me. I heard a bit of a clatter before a light flickered on. In his hold, he was holding a huge flashlight.

"You alright?" He asked me, looking around the kitchen with the knife.

A warm, wet feeling hit my hand and I looked down. In the dim light of the flashlight I could see the small cut across my palm I'd made while I was slicing tomatoes just as the lights went out. I gasped softly and the light hit my hand fully.

"Oh, damn. Let me help you with that." He said, gently taking my wrist and leading me down the hall to the bathroom. "Go ahead and sit up on the counter." He said as he rummaged around in the cabinet in the spacious bathroom.

I obeyed, cradling my hurt hand against my chest, chewing on my bottom lip nervously. He came back with what looked like a first aid kit and looked through it with the flashlight before he found some medical alcohol and gauze. He propped the flashlight in between his jaw and shoulder, shining it down onto my hand as he gently took it.

"I'm not gonna lie like most people, but this is gonna sting a lot." He said as he grabbed the alcohol, pouring a small amount on a cotton ball and gently wiping the gash on my hand.

I hissed through my teeth at the harsh stinging but I resisted pulling my hand out of his grip.

"Sorry, I know it sucks." He said, grabbing the gauze and he began unwinding some of it. He started to wrap my hand up gently.

"Doctor Pogue," I chuckled, looking up from his work to his eyes, which were closer to mine than I'd expected.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

A slow smile spread across his lips as he took a single step back, putting the medical supplies back in the box. "I'm actually planning on going to med school. Everyone expects the four of us to go to Harvard to be a lawyer but I wanna be a doctor. I think it'd be cool to help people live."

I smiled softly, still sitting on the counter. "I could see you as a doctor, actually. Even with the 'do." I grinned, jokingly pointing at his hair.

He rolled his eyes before he stepped back in front of me, running a hand through those chestnut brown locks. The mere way his muscles flexed made my heart accelerate.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah

"Feeling better?" He asked his deep voice so much lower than I'd expected it to me, which didn't help my heart rate problem.

I nodded, smiling shyly. "Thank you,"

He bit his bottom lip-the cutest gesture I'd ever seen a boy commit-before looking out in the hallway. "Should we check on the babies?"

I nodded, taking the flashlight from his open hand and hopping off the counter to go down the hallway, him right behind me. I cracked open the door to the babies' room and stepped in, allowing Pogue to follow me inside.

I walked over to their crib, seeing them both still sound asleep. I smiled, adjusting the blanket around the two of them and I felt Pogue lean against the wall beside the crib.

"You're amazing with the, you know that?" He asked a crooked smile on his lips.

I blushed, looking back down at the babies. "Thanks,"

I felt him move away from the wall and closer to me. "Emma?" He spoke my name softly, causing me to look up at him instantly.

He gently took my injured hand and my other one, pulling me closer to him. I was pressed up against him instantly, all the air leaving my lungs. He released my injured hand, using his own hand to snake around my back.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?" He whispered before his face started to dip towards mine.

Before I could think, his lips were on mine. He kissed me sweetly and softly, just enough to make my heart stop. I wound my crippled hand around his neck, urging him to continue the kiss and he gladly did, releasing my other hand to wrap both of his arms around my waist. I was pulled flush against his body, our kiss intensifying before I felt his tongue gently brush against my bottom lip.

The wailing of Li caused me to jump and Lian joined in soon after. I broke away from Pogue reluctantly, instantly leaning over the crib to pick up Li, nodding at Pogue to pick up Lian. He cradled his little sister against his chest, murmuring to her as I did the same to Li before his eyes flashed up to meet mine.

That slow grin filled his face before he leaned down to press his lips against mine, humming the back of his throat. I blushed, giggling into the kiss before I broke away.

"Later, okay? Right now, I've got to handle these two." I smiled shyly, my face still on fire.

He pecked me once before my forehead. "I can deal with that,"

My heart thudded in my chest as the twins quieted down and we set them back in their crib. Just as I tucked their blanket around them, two huge hands grabbed my hips and spun me around.

"I can't tell you how long I've been dying to kiss you, Emma. Since we were kids, at least." He whispered, his lips mere inches from my own. His eyes slowly closed before he leaned down to brush his lips across mine once. "I'm sorry if this sounds so forward but…Em, I've been in love with you all my life."

My heart died. I swear it did. Everything stopped in the world, melting away so it was just Pogue and me. I took a deep breath before I snaked my hands around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. "I love you, too, Pogue. I always have,"

A low moan was my response before his lips attacked mine in the best torture possible.

_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong

* * *

**Author's Notice: So after writing Run Devil Run for the gorgeous Mr. Reid Garwin, I was struck with the idea to write songfic one-shots about our favorite Ipswich boys :D **

**Hope you've enjoyed this cute one about our favorite biker boy ;) (I'm a Caleb girl myself but Pogue is one hot biker, that's for sure ^^)**

**I don't own the Covenant (damn...) or LeAnn Rimes' "The Right Kind of Wrong" :(**


End file.
